


Almost

by Trashwriter_writings (Readerstories)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Trashwriter_writings
Summary: @bluandorange set me off with ideas again, this time with almost/close kissing and Hanzo being the King™ at denying himself something he wants





	Almost

Jesse Mccree isn’t sure if he’ll ever get to kiss Hanzo Shimada, but damn him if he’ll ever give up hope. They have both been dancing around it for so long, almost since Hanzo came to the base and they started their friendship. 

That is almost two years ago now. Their friendship had been tense in the beginning, but over time they had warmed up to each other, enough that Jesse had started to form a crush just a few weeks after their first meeting. He’s pretty sure Hanzo feels at least something similar, he has to with all the close calls they have had over time.

But every time they almost kiss, Hanzo pulls away with some or excuse, or worse, not saying anything, just leaving Jesse to himself where ever he is. It’s almost like torture. 

Jesse has tried several times to talk about it with Hanzo, in return the man has turned to pure ice for days or even weeks afterwards. Cold enough to almost burn his skin, and each time it has to be melted away. Every time Jesse works to warm him up again, and every time he imagines that the layer of ice that comes back is slightly thinner each time. At least his he hopes so.

Things gets heated when for what feels like the hundredth time in a week, they almost-kiss again. This time it’s different because Jesse talks while it’s happening instead of after.

“We sure are close, ya sure are hot, and this sure could happen,” Jesse pauses to lick his lips.

“Why ain’t it happening? Sure do wish it would happen, what are your thoughts on the matter Hanzo?” Hanzo’s eyes flicker down to Jesse’s lips.

“Ya look like like you got something to say; do ya?” Hanzo draws in a sharp breath, then silence. And then, he pulls away. Jesse sighs.

“I do not want to kiss you, I’m.... simply tired and was close to falling asleep.” Jesse snorts, he knows Hanzo can lie himself to a gold medal, but that one isn’t even worth gravel.

“I call bullshit.”

“Call it what you will, but it won’t change the truth.” Hanzo starts to pull away, Jesse grabs his arm. He doesn’t know what possesses him, normally he is all for respecting boundaries, but he is  _tired._

“I call it what it is, it’s bullshit. That is the truth!” Hanzo gives his hand one unimpressed look, Jesse lets go, he doesn’t want to end up being thrown across the room. Hanzo gets up, not saying a word.

“Ya know, you’re allowed to let yourself have feelings.”

“I have feelings, not just the one you speak of.” Jesse can almost see the ice forming on Hanzo’s skin.

“Oh fucking christ. Ya can’t keep denying yourself stuff ya want.”

“I can, and I will.”

“Ha, see, ya admit it. Ya want to kiss me, now ya just gotta-”

“I AM NOT WORTH IT!” Hanzo voice yelling those words stops Jesse right in his track. His brain takes a precious few seconds to catch up, by the time his brain is properly functioning again, Hanzo has disappeared through the door. Jesse curses, sprinting out the door to try to follow. 

Hanzo is nowhere to be seen, which honestly doesn’t surprise Jesse. Hanzo knew the base like the base of his hand, just weeks after he got here had learned the layout of the whole place. Jesse had even helped him, showing him how to get to hard to reach places, and areas that didn’t exist on any offical paper.

He curses himself, and starts his search of the base. He can’t find Hanzo any of the usual hiding places, so he goes to the common room instead, hoping to find someone to talk to. To his luck, the only one there are Genji and Tracer, who looks to be chatting over something in a magazine. Genji gives him a wave when he enters, Jesse waves back while getting a soda from the shared fridge. Genji’s com plings, interrupting Genji and Tracer’s talk. Genji reads the message and looks over at Jesse.

“What did you do?”

“What?” 

“Hanzo just asked me to bring food and alcohol to the rafters in the airport hangar.” So that’s where Hanzo went, the goddamn ninja.

“What kind of alcohol?” Another message plings into the com. Genji takes a quick look, Tracer tries to sneak a look, but she can’t read Japanese, so they little look she manages to get does nothing to quell her curiosity.

“Strong.” Jesse snorts.

“I reckon I should too after what just happened.” 

“Again, what did you do?” 

“Go talk to your brother.” Genji sighs, and leaves. On his way out he puts a hand on Jesse’s shoulder.

“I hope you didn’t fuck up to bad.”

“Yeah.” 

* * *

 

When someone knocks on the door to Jesse’s room two day later, he is not expecting it to be Hanzo. He hasn’t seen him since their last almost kiss and confrontation. He knew Genji had talked to him, but he hadn’t said anything about the outcome of that talk to Jesse.

“May I come in?” It’s only when Hanzo speaks that Jesse realises he had just been staring. Jesse moves and gestures for Hanzo to enter. Hanzo carefully steps inside, looking around the room, deciding to sit himself down on the small couch. Jesse is not sure were he should sit, when Hanzo pats the seat next to him he takes the invitation for what it is. He makes sure to leave some room between them.

“I am not sure how to start this conversation.” Jesse lets Hanzo gather his thoughts, waiting and saying nothing.

“Or conversation the other day... Your words made sense, it was just me that... didn’t belive them.” A longer silence again, Jesse feels there is more, and it’s best to let Hanzo finish.

“And then, during my conversation with my brother, he gently.... or no, not exactly very gently, said that I was a coward with a thick skull. He said that I should remember that there are people that love and that I should allow them to do so, and allow myself to love them back.” Jesse has never seen Hanzo nervous before.

“So I’m here, to tell you that.... I would like you to kiss me.” Jesse’s heart skips a beat. Hanzo is looking at him, and Jesse feels like air is slowly leaving him. 

“You’re a piece of work, ya know that?” Hanzo eyes fills with worry.

“Come ‘ere.” Jesse scoots closer to Hanzo and takes his face in his hands. He slowly moves closer, Hanzo’s eyes flicker down to his lips several times before he huffs.

“I tell you I want to kiss you, and then you take it this slow?” Hanzo teases, making Jesse grin.

“Gotta savour the moment sweetheart.” 

“You really are something else Jesse Mccree.”

“Yeah, something fantastic.” With those words Jesse kisses him, he can feel the smile on Hanzo’s lips. It’s everything he hoped for and more. The kiss last what feels like an eternity, but all good things must end. When they break apart Jesse grins at Hanzo.

“Now that wasn’t so bad was it?”

“Again.” It’s the only response Hanzo has, and Jesse is more than happy to oblige. 


End file.
